Jeu de regard
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Sawamura développe le YIPS (traumatisme fréquent chez les lanceurs). Dès lors, son comportement change du tout au tout, ce qui inquiète ses équipiers. N'est-ce pas au capitaine de l'aider à remonter la pente..? MiSawa.
1. chap 1

**NOTE :** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

C'est reparti pour un nouveau long-shot dans ce fandom que j'aime à la folie. Cette fois-ci, on part sur du **MiSawa** (la base, me direz-vous !) parce qu'il fallait bien que je m'y mette un jour et partir sur le YIPS était presque inévitable : C'est un sujet qui me marque souvent dans les animes de baseball alors j'étais obligée de le placer :) Contrairement à mon one-shot **FuruMiyuSawa** , ce sera plus soft et certainement plus romantique. Je vous laisse donc apprécier votre lecture en vous conseillant de préparer les mouchoirs. On ne sait jamais !

Bonne lecture à vous !

~ Suivez-moi sur Twitter : **Katsunarusasu**

* * *

 **Jeu de regard - chap 1**

* * *

"C'est le moment d'envoyer une fork. Contente-toi de viser mon gant dans le champ intérieur."

Deux bases-sur-balles concédées. Deux coureurs en première et seconde base. En défense, Seido semblait décontenancé devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux : Sawamura, totalement crispé et le regard vide, ne faisait que lancer à pleine puissance sans le moindre contrôle. Peu importe les consignes du receveur, les balles allaient partout sauf dans la direction attendue par Miyuki. "Fault", "Ball" mais aucun "Strike" n'avait retenti sur le terrain depuis plusieurs minutes... Au final, le dernier son qui anima tous les joueurs sur le sable fût celui d'une batte qui frappa la balle fourchette d'Eijun qui arriva bien trop centrée devant le batteur adverse qui conclût le set d'un homerun à trois points. Face à la joie de l'équipe ennemie qui venait de remporter le match, l'équipe de Seido restait tétanisée ; réalisant plus ou moins ce qui venait de se passer.

Sur le monticule, le jeune lanceur qui s'était promis de devenir leur ace s'écroula à genoux, alertant Kazuya qui retira à la volée sa grille de protection avant de courir vers le centre du terrain. Une fois à sa hauteur, il posa un genou à terre et se pencha vers lui en posant sa main sur son dos.

-Sawamura ! Ça va ? ... ?!

Un soubresaut lui traversa la main droite lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son cadet trembler comme une feuille. Il écarquilla les yeux et se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de croiser le regard de son partenaire.

-Hé, relève-toi, c'est terminé. Tu as besoin de repo-

-Pardon.

-Hein..?

Sur le sable, les mains du jeune garçon se contractèrent tandis que des gouttes vinrent se perdre sur le sol ; surprenant le receveur à lunettes qui ne saisissait pas pourquoi il se sentait mal au point de pleurer sur le monticule pour un simple match d'entraînement sans enjeu. La gorge serrée, Sawamura déclara.

-J'ai essayé de suivre tes consignes à la lettre... mais mon bras refusait de lancer où je voulais... Pardon, Miyuki-sempai...

Les yeux orangés dudit sempai s'agrandirent plus encore après avoir entendu pareille déclaration. Son visage entier se tendit.

"Non... Pas Sawamura..."

Incapable de trouver quoi lui rétorquer pour l'aider à se reprendre, il resta silencieux mais Kuramochi arriva en trombe pour briser la glace sans réaliser la tension qui planait sur le monticule.

-Bah alors ! C'était qu'un entraînement, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Vous êtes en train d'inquiéter le coach, là. Debout, Bakamura !

A ces mots, il passa le bras droit de Sawamura par dessus ses épaules et le hissa pour finalement l'aider à rejoindre le banc. Entre temps, Miyuki s'était redressé et restait à la traîne en observant le lanceur en péril...

-Tu m'as l'air bien silencieux depuis la fin du match. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

Attablé, Miyuki avala une bouchée de son plat avant de porter son regard sur Kuramochi qui venait de s'assoir à sa gauche avec son plateau repas. Il s'avança un peu en entraînant sa chaise et posa ses coudes sur la table, attentif à la future réponse de son camarade et capitaine. Le binoclard tritura ses baguettes en donnant une réponse évasive.

-Pas vraiment. Et Sawamura ?

-Aucune idée. Il s'est éclipsé de la chambre il y a dix minutes. Je pensais qu'il était venu manger. Si je le trouve en train de faire des tours de terrain, je le déglingue !

L'envie de rire ne traversa même pas l'esprit du nouveau capitaine de Seido. L'heure n'était pas vraiment à ça : Sawamura ne s'était probablement pas remis de cette fin de match décevante et devait certainement la ressasser quelque part.

-Kuramochi.

-Oui ?

-Je vais être franc avec toi. Promets-moi de ne pas ébruiter ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Pour le bien de Sawamura.

Cette tirade très solennelle fit déglutir l'arrêt court de l'équipe première. Il hocha la tête en regardant Miyuki qui avait croisé les doigts devant son visage, les yeux rivés sur son bol désormais vide.

-Sawamura a le YIPS.

Les yeux de son camarade s'agrandirent. Cette annonce pour le moins déconcertante lui cloua littéralement le bec. Il se remémora le dernier set qui leur avait coûté la victoire et comprit pourquoi Kazuya affirmait une telle chose. Néanmoins, il questionna son partenaire.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, précisément ?

-Sawamura lui-même m'a affirmé qu'il avait beau suivre mes consignes, son bras ne lançait pas là où il le voulait. Il mettait les bonnes balles à effet comme je le lui indiquais mais rien à faire : Elles finissaient soit en dehors de la zone de strike, soit trop centrées.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu développer ça ? La dernière fois qu'il a lancé remonte à quelques semaines, déjà. Et c'était Inashiro...

-Inashi..?!

Un éclair de lucidité le traversa. Le dernier passage en défense de Seido contre Inashiro. Sawamura acculé. Une dead ball. Tout était clair : L'accident avec le batteur d'Inashiro avait déclenché cette "peur" incontrôlée qui poussait Eijun à viser en dehors de la zone intérieure. Accablé par cette effroyable découverte. Miyuki reposa son front contre ses mains entrelacées sous le regard choqué de Kuramochi qui digérait difficilement la nouvelle. Cependant, il continua son questionnement.

-Tu crois qu'il en a conscience ?

-Sur le terrain, non. Maintenant, je ne sais pas. Mange en vitesse et allons le chercher. Le connaissant, dans une telle situation, il est sans doute en train de lancer quelque part.

-Bien vu. Je me dépêche. Commence à chercher, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

-OK.

Ni une ni deux, Le capitaine se leva et alla débarrasser son plateau. Il salua ses confrères et sortit du bâtiment d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Quelques mètres plus loin, il finit par retirer les mains de ses poches et trottiner, balayant du regard le couloir des dortoirs, la pelouse, le bullpen et le terrain. Personne. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit où il pouvait le trouver : Le gymnase. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à Miyuki pour en avoir la confirmation : La voix stridente de Sawamura résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles ; un cri de colère qui fit frissonner le binoclard, l'arrêtant dans sa course presque instantanément. Il se reprit et accéléra le pas vers la lumière jaune qui s'échappait de la grande porte ouverte du gymnase. Miyuki s'approcha à tâtons pour finalement jeter un oeil à l'intérieur. C'est sans surprise que ses yeux se posèrent sur Eijun qui lançait rageusement contre le filet d'entraînement avant de piocher une nouvelle balle dans un bac rempli à ras bord de ses jumelles. De là où il se trouvait, le receveur observait avec attention la gestuelle du jeune lanceur.

"Sa posture n'a pas changé, il termine son mouvement convenablement et ses balles sont toujours puissantes. Sa condition physique est normale, c'est déjà ça."

Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il valait mieux aller chercher Kuramochi qui était certainement toujours en plein repas ou profiter d'être seul-à-seul pour lui expliquer le problème auquel il était confronté mais la tirade du lanceur en colère qui parvint à ses oreilles le dissuada de s'éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?! BON SANG !

-Sawamura.

Le cadet hoqueta et se retourna aussitôt vers son sempai qui s'avançait dans le gymnase.

-Miyuki-sempai...

Alors que le binoclard arrivait à sa hauteur, Eijun baissa les yeux comme s'il attendait des réprimandes. Devant cet air de chien battu, le capitaine de Seido ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire ; attisant les flammes du première année.

-Arrête de rire, Miyuki Kazuya !

-Tu courbes l'échine comme si tu avais fait une bêtise, relax !

-Re-relax ? Mais je-

-Ecoute. Ça ne va pas te faire plaisir de l'apprendre mais je ne peux pas te le cacher.

Face à l'air grave que son aîné venait d'arborer subitement, Sawamura déglutit. Miyuki poursuivit.

-Tu es confronté à un traumatisme qu'on appelle le YIPS. Ce que tu traverses en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec ta condition physique. Le problème est dans ta tête, ce qui rend la chose plus compliquée à gérer. Nombreux sont les lanceurs qui sont passés par-là : Certains l'ont surmontés, d'autres ont laissé le monticule derrière eux...

Le tact légendaire du numéro 2 de Seido ne fit qu'augmenter les craintes de Sawamura dont la pression qui pesait sur lui était bien trop lourde pour ses épaules de rookie. C'est alors que la puissante main de son partenaire se posa fermement sur son épaule droite, le faisant sursauter en regardant son aîné droit dans les yeux.

-Plus tôt on s'attarde sur ton handicap, plus vite on arrivera à t'adapter à de nouvelles tactiques. La meilleure des solutions, pour l'instant, c'est de trouver une roue de secours. Être incapable de faire des lancers intérieurs ne veut pas dire que ta carrière est terminée. C'est ce que je veux que tu comprennes.

-Plus de lancers intérieurs..? Pourtant, à l'instant...

-Tu ne peux plus lancer proche du batteur. Tu n'as pas remarqué cet après-midi ?

Confus, Eijun chercha dans son esprit de brefs souvenirs de ses lancers ratés. Mais alors qu'il se remémorait son lancer décisif lors du match d'entraînement, il se rappela brièvement le batteur d'Inashiro qu'il avait heurté ; lui faisant écarquiller les yeux en émettant un son surpris.

-Tu as compris ?

-... Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je savais tout ça...

-Hein ?

-A chacun de mes lancers, j'avais cette impression que le batteur était trop proche de la zone de strike. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et ça m'obsédait. Je ne voyais plus que ça, c'était rageant.

-Tu me disais pourtant que tu faisais de ton mieux pour viser dans mon gant.

-Je... C'est vrai, j'ai essayé, je connaissais la trajectoire mais-

-Tu "connaissais la trajectoire" ? T'es stupide ou quoi ?

-Ha ?!

Sawamura arqua soudainement les sourcils : Le receveur s'approcha dangereusement de lui avec une expression peu commode. Sentant la rouste arriver, il amorça un pas en arrière qui fût immédiatement intercepté : Son aîné agrippa fermement le col de son t-shirt et l'attira à lui, obligeant le pauvre lanceur à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds. Il grimaça en croisant le regard perçant de Miyuki mais ne fléchit pas. Les bras ballant, il le toisa. Devant tant de combativité émanant du rookie, le deuxième année n'eût qu'une envie : Le remettre à sa place.

-Respecte un peu mieux tes aînés, Sawamura.

Comme pour démontrer la domination manifeste qu'il avait sur le plus jeune, Kazuya empoigna la mâchoire inférieure d'Eijun et l'incita à ouvrir la bouche sous ses protestations. Son objectif atteint, il laissa échapper un bref ricanement avant de se pencher précipitamment vers son cadet qui émit un gémissement étouffé : Dans sa bouche venait de s'engouffrer la langue de son sempai. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et tenta vainement de se débattre mais malgré ses coups, Miyuki ne recula pas. L'esprit de Sawamura était sens dessus dessous, tout comme sa propre langue que sa jumelle malmenait ; totalement à la merci du receveur entreprenant.

Miyuki continua d'embrasser langoureusement Sawamura pendant quelques longues secondes, ne lui accordant que de brefs répits où il avait à peine le temps d'expirer des "Miyuki-sempai", "Stop". Une nouvelle fois, sa langue se libéra et il supplia son aîné ; son esprit complètement embrumé.

-Arrête...

-Non...

Un baiser supplémentaire. Esclave de la volonté du receveur, Eijun finit par se laisser faire. Cependant, quand ce baiser-ci prit fin, c'est Kazuya qui prit la parole.

-Je n'arrêterai pas... tant que tu n'auras pas réalisé...

Et encore.

-Que je me bats avec toi contre ces lanceurs...

Et encore.

-Que c'est moi que tu dois regarder...

Et encore...

-Ne regarde que moi...

Finalement, à la grande surprise du lanceur, il reçut une étreinte. Il sentit la mâchoire inférieure de son équipier se presser entre son épaule droite tandis que ses bras l'enserrait un peu plus. Eijun resta immobile, attendant patiemment que Miyuki continue sa tirade ; ce que celui-ci fit.

-Au baseball, tu ne joues jamais seul. Rappelle-toi.

Ces paroles chaleureuses finirent par avoir raison de Sawamura : Il grimaça et laissa couler des larmes de frustration et de soulagement, se sentant coupable de tourmenter son allié le plus précieux et si heureux qu'il le console malgré son approche intimidante et maladroite. Il répondit finalement par des gestes en agrippant le t-shirt de son sempai dans son dos en continuant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Quelque part soulagé que son partenaire ne se retienne pas, Miyuki sourit et frotta le dos d'Eijun de sa main droite.

-Tu as fait un premier pas vers la guérison. Je suis certain que tu vas t'en sortir mais je ne te forcerai pas. On ira doucement. Demain, on demandera à quelqu'un de jouer le batteur pour mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie.

-Pas la peine, je m'en charge.

La batterie tressauta et se sépara instinctivement en avisant la personne qui venait de les interrompre depuis l'entrée du gymnase. Miyuki s'accorda un petit rire tandis que Sawamura leur tournait le dos ; gêné.

-Te voilà enfin, Kuramochi.

-Bakamura nous fait un gros chagrin ? T'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas fini de pleurer...

Pour conclure sa tirade, le seconde année aux cheveux verdâtre laissa échapper son rire habituel qui ne fit pas réagir le cadet comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. L'attitude du receveur l'avait totalement chamboulé pour la soirée.

-LEFT !

-Plus vite que ça, Sawamura ! Réagis !

-OUI !

Piétinant jusqu'au point de chute, Eijun tendit son gant où la balle ne fit que ricocher pour rebondir jusqu'à la première base.

-HAAA ?!

-Tu es trop lent ! Regarde la balle plus attentivement pour déterminer l'endroit où elle va retomber ! Arrête de jouer !

-SUIVANT !

Il grommela et quitta le terrain pour laisser place à un autre comme venait d'ordonner leur coach. Il se tint droit auprès des autres joueurs qui attendaient leur tour en grimaçant de mécontentement ; la larme à l'oeil. Haruichi s'approcha alors et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion.

-Courage. Tu fais des progrès. Tu manques juste un peu de concentration.

-Harucchi..!

Le lanceur maladroit renifla, incitant instinctivement le cadet Kominato à faire un mouvement de recul.

-Eijun-kun, va te moucher...

-OUI, HARUCCHI !

Il fit la courbette et courût jusqu'à son sac, posé sur le banc. Il fouilla à la recherche du bout de tissu mais s'interrompit brusquement à l'entente d'une voix qui lui était familière mais étrangement intimidante sur l'instant.

-Sawamura.

Il déglutit et prononça calmement.

-Oui, Miyuki-sempai ?

-On t'attend ce soir au gymnase vers 19h30 avec Kuramochi. Cette fois, tu ne sautes pas le dîner : On te veut en pleine forme pour lancer convenablement. Compris ?

-Ou-oui.

A peine eût-il répondu à son capitaine que Sawamura se dressa sur ses jambes et passa à côté de son aîné en hochant brièvement la tête pour finalement courir rejoindre Haruichi qui lui faisait signe. En retrait, Kazuya haussa les sourcils.

"C'est quoi, son problème ?"

Arrivé à hauteur de son camarade aux cheveux rose, Sawamura lui sourit

-Me revoilà, Harucchi !

-Dis-moi, Eijun-kun. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Miyuki-sempai ?

A l'entente de ce nom, le corps entier dudit Eijun fût parcouru de frissons inexpliqués. Il brassa des bras en bafouillant, en quête d'explications.

-AH ! EH BIEN ! ON... ON S'EST DISPUTE ! RIEN DE PLUS ! IL NE M'A PAS EMBRASSÉ, IL M'A REMIS LES PENDULES A L'HEURE, VOILA TOUT ! HAHAHA !

Il termina sa phrase en prenant une pose tout sauf naturelle, les jambes écartes et les poings sur les hanches en levant la tête au ciel. Un silence se fit. Une brise passa. Et Haruichi, abasourdi, mit fin à cette ambiance pesante.

-Il a fait quoi..?!

Réalisant la bourde, Eijun porta ses mains à ses lèvres en agrandissant les yeux. Le batteur surdoué avança d'un pas vers son camarade en insistant.

-Il t'a embrassé..?!

-Shhh ! Pas si fort, Harucchi !

-Eijun-kun... Tu l'as hurlé tellement fort que tout le terrain a dû l'entendre...

Le lanceur, intrigué, cligna des yeux avant de lever les yeux vers le terrain où tous les joueurs avaient stoppé toute activité ; affichant tous un regard perplexe. Sawamura paniqua en laissant échapper un cri d'effroi avant de tenter de rectifier le tir.

-JE VOULAIS DIRE "EMBARRASSÉ" ! EM-BA-RAS-SÉ !

Pour son plus grand bonheur, tous gobèrent son lapsus et reprirent le cours de leur entraînement. Seul l'un d'entre eux tentait de cacher son exaspération et sa gêne mêlés depuis le banc...

A SUIVRE...

 **Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Un début sur les chapeaux de roues, si on peut dire ! Je vais tâcher de me mettre sérieusement sur cette fic, elle ne devrait pas dépasser les 5 chapitres ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A bientôt !


	2. chap 2

**NOTE :** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

Les vacances touchent presque à leur fin, j'ai enfin un peu de temps pour continuer mes fanfictions alors on est repartis pour un deuxième chapitre ! Dans l'idéal, j'aurais aimé publier un chapitre par semaine mais j'ai placé la barre trop haute ^^' Je vais quand même essayer de finir avant Octobre ! Voyons voir si Bakamura s'en sort mieux que moi...

Bonne lecture à vous !

~ Suivez-moi sur Twitter : **Katsunarusasu**

* * *

 **Jeu de regard - chap 2  
**

* * *

Le chahut habituel au réfectoire animait la soirée et les petits nouveaux y prenaient part avec plus d'aisance : Haruichi se faisait titiller par des batteurs plus expérimentés que lui tandis que Furuya attisait les foudres d'autres camarades défenseurs, supportant les caprices du lanceur qui ne prenait pas son rôle de défenseur au sérieux. Étrangement, ce soir-là, Sawamura ne faisait partie d'aucune bande. Il mangeait sans grande conviction, la tête dans les nuages. Il n'entendait qu'un vague brouhaha derrière lui alors qu'il repensait à la veille. C'est alors qu'en déposant du riz gluant sur sa langue, il eût cette impression de sentir à nouveau cette langue qui lui était étrangère caresser la sienne. Il rougit et avala d'une traite son riz pour éloigner rapidement cette pensée de son esprit tourmenté. Il secoua la tête et se frappa les joues pour reprendre contenance. Attablé un peu plus loin, son ami aux cheveux rose le remarqua mais n'osa pas aborder le sujet du baiser, surtout en présence de leurs équipiers. De toute manière, Sawamura se leva à ce moment précis pour débarrasser son plateau et sortir de la cantine pour rejoindre ses deux aînés sur le lieu du rendez-vous ; avec beaucoup appréhension.

"Calme-toi. Kuramochi-sempai sera là."

Soudain, Eijun stoppa sa marche un bref instant avant de frotter frénétiquement ses cheveux.

-JE VAIS M'ENTRAÎNER AVEC LE DUO INFERNAL ! Y'A PAS DE QUOI ÊTRE CALME !

-Ferme-la, Bakamura. Ça va résonner dans tout le dortoir.

Avant d'avoir pu se retourner vers l'origine de cette voix, le lanceur traumatisé sentit le pied de son compagnon de chambré s'écraser dans son dos ; forçant le pauvre Sawamura à pousser un cri de douleur. Immédiatement, le cadet massa la zone endolorie, la larme à l'oeil, en se tournant vers son assaillant.

-Kuramochi-sempai ! Je dois lancer, ce soir !

-Fais pas ta fillette ! HYAHAHA !

Les deux individus firent route ensemble jusqu'au gymnase sous les jérémiades du cadet et les rires de l'aîné. Son intervention avait finalement détendu Eijun qui se sentit rassuré par sa seule présence. L'entraînement intensif qui l'attendait allait devenir un rituel mais il ne le savait pas encore...

-Je commençais à m'impatienter. Accélérez le mouvement, on a pas toute la nuit.

Ils venaient à peine de se présenter à l'entrée qu'ils subissaient déjà les remarques désobligeantes de leur capitaine, ce qui éreinta légèrement son camarade de classe.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui est en avance, abruti de binoclard !

-Sawamura.

L'entente de son nom en provenance du receveur tétanisa sur place le lanceur qui se cachait sans trop le vouloir derrière Kuramochi. Il bafouilla pour réponse.

-Ou-oui !

-Approche.

Certainement l'ordre que ce cher Eijun redoutait le plus : Devoir s'approcher de Miyuki. Il retint presque sa respiration et s'exécuta avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. De la peur ? Peut-être bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait. La distance entre eux s'amoindrit rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne à quelques centimètres du receveur qui était accroupi devant le bac de balles. Surprenant Sawamura, Miyuki se leva immédiatement et fit un pas en sa direction en levant son bras droit en sa direction. Par réflexe, le lanceur eût un mouvement de recul mais la tension redescendit progressivement quand il réalisa que son partenaire lui tendait un gant pour gaucher.

-Tiens. Tête en l'air comme tu es, je savais que te prendre un gant n'était pas de trop.

S'attendant à entendre son cadet brailler pour lui avoir manqué de respect, un sourire en coin fit son apparition mais ce fût de courte durée : Eijun attrapa l'extrémité du gant à sa portée en détournant les yeux ; un air boudeur sur le visage. L'attitude si inhabituellement calme du lanceur au sang chaud intrigua Kazuya qui, sentant les doigts de son vis-à-vis tirer sur le gant tendu, tint fermement sa prise. Sawamura le réalisa mais ne regarda pas son receveur pour autant. Miyuki fronça les sourcils et insista.

-Regarde-moi.

Cette simple demande fit écho dans l'esprit tourmenté du lanceur qui repensa à son insu à l'entrevue de la veille.

"C'est moi que tu dois regarder..."

"Ne regarde que moi..."

Ses yeux finirent par s'égarer sur les lèvres de son aîné. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Eijun hoqueta et arracha le gant des mains de Miyuki en tournant les talons pour se mettre en position. Kuramochi, en retrait, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais préféra alléger l'ambiance en empoignant une batte à proximité.

-Un peu de nerf, j'ai envie de faire quelques swings avant d'aller au lit !

-En place. On va commencer par faire lancer Sawamura dans les mêmes conditions que lors du match contre Inashiro.

Tout en s'approchant pour se mettre en position, Kuramochi questionna Miyuki.

-Je dois me rapprocher de la zone de strike ?

Le receveur hocha la tête. Il s'approcha donc comme demandé, fléchit les genoux et tint sa batte bien droite près de sa poitrine. C'est là qu'il remarqua l'étrange attitude de son colocataire : Aussitôt que ses yeux déviaient sur le capitaine, il les reportait presque aussi vite sur le batteur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, j'en mettrais ma main à couper."

-Bien. Sawamura. Tente une fork ball juste là.

Miyuki ouvrit son gant à quelques centimètres des genoux de Kuramochi. Eijun déglutit : C'était si proche de son équipier qu'il commença à trembler comme une feuille. Qu'adviendrait-il de son aîné, le coureur le plus rapide de Seido, s'il venait à le blesser à cet endroit ? Il s'imagina en boucle le drame qui pourrait ainsi se produire jusqu'à ce que Miyuki insiste.

-Essaie. Je ne te demande pas de réussir. Juste de me montrer tes limites. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Le capitaine semblait vouloir rassurer son cadet mais sachant pertinemment que ces paroles sortaient de la bouche qui l'avait embrassé maintes fois la veille n'avait pour ainsi dire que très peu d'effet sur Sawamura. Celui-ci fit abstraction de son receveur et lança à peu près là où il pouvait, évitant soigneusement de lancer trop près du batteur. Sa fork retomba en plein milieu, au pied de Miyuki qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne rebondisse. Il empoigna la balle et la renvoya à Eijun qui l'attrapa sans mal. Kazuya prit alors la parole sur un ton agacé.

-Tu as évité mon regard.

-Non.

-Tu l'as fait.

-Je te dis que non.

-Sawamura !

-FICHE-MOI LA PAIX !

Alors que le receveur à lunettes se levait pour s'approcher de lui, le lanceur anxieux envoya une straight ball qui effleura presque le visage de Miyuki qui en resta pétrifié alors que le cadet prenait la fuite. Les yeux ronds, il avait du mal à réaliser à la fois le fait que Sawamura venait de réussir à lancer si proche de lui alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi avec Kuramochi et le fait qu'il se défile. Outré par son comportement, il pesta en direction du vice-capitaine qui reposait sa batte à sa place.

-Va me le chercher ! J'en ai pas fini avec lui !

-Non, ce sera tout pour ce soir. Il ne reviendra pas.

Le jeune Miyuki articula ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit lorsqu'il avisa le regard sévère de Kuramochi qui se rapprochait de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Après la colère d'Eijun, le receveur dût faire face à celle de son camarade. Il reprit contenance et annonça avec un air innocent.

-Je l'ai embrassé.

Kuramochi grimaça, les yeux écarquillés, tout en ayant un mouvement de recul.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!

-C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se focalise sur moi et fasse abstraction des batteurs.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE TU RACONTES ?! Y'A D'AUTRES MOYENS PLUS ORTHODOXES !

-Tu penses ? Je trouvais que c'était le moyen le plus judicieux.

Kuramochi ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer et baissa d'un ton.

-Tu es tordu, comme mec...

Flatté, Miyuki sourit de toutes ses dents en se frottant la nuque.

-Merci ! Hinhin !

-C'était pas un compliment !

Le batteur expira un bon coup et remit les choses dans leur contexte.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait complètement guéri mais ton acte débile va poser encore plus de soucis s'il n'est pas fichu de communiquer avec toi lors des matchs. S'il n'y a pas contact visuel, pas de confiance entre vous.

-Je lui ai pourtant dit de me regarder.

Exaspéré, Kuramochi éleva la voix en tirant sur le col de son équipier qui prit peur.

-COMMENT TU VEUX QU'IL TE REGARDE APRÈS CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?! A SA PLACE, JE SERAIS MÊME PAS VENU M'ENTRAÎNER CE SOIR ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?! TU TE CROIS TOUT PERMIS PARCE QUE TU ES LE CAPITAINE ?! C'EST DE L'ABUS DE POUVOIR !

Pour conclure sa tirade, il bouscula Miyuki en lâchant prise et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Le binoclard, l'air grave, réajusta ses lunettes en écoutant les derniers mots de l'arrêt-court de Seido.

-Démerde-toi avec Bakamura mais tant que ça ne se sera pas arrangé entre vous, ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer le batteur d'entraînement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il disparût dans la nuit noire. Seul dans le grand gymnase, le receveur baissa les yeux en serrant les poings. Les paroles de son camarade se répétèrent dans son esprit comme pour le marquer au fer rouge. La mâchoire serrée, il marmonna.

-T'es marrant, toi. Tu sais mieux que personne que je suis maladroit quand il s'agit de s'expliquer...

...

Kuramochi arriva à destination : Sa chambre. Il resta un instant immobile devant la porte en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Est-ce qu'il devait jouer les innocents et demander ce qu'il se passait avec Miyuki ? Lui remonter le moral ? Le laisser dormir et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Les possibilités fusaient mais il fit son choix : Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la garçonnière plongée dans le noir où seule le lampadaire à l'extérieur éclairait la moquette. Il leva les yeux vers le lit de Sawamura et reconnût sa silhouette emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Il l'observa un moment avant de s'approcher de son propre lit et y allumer sa lampe de chevet. Il retourna vers la porte qu'il ferma avant de rompre le silence nocturne.

-Tu dors, Bakamura ?

-Hmmmm...

-Tu veux en parler ?

Il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant de voir la masse de tissu remuer. Le visage maussade d'Eijun, à moitié caché dans la couette, lui apparût alors ; le regard bas et lointain. Kuramochi s'assit au bord du lit, reposant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux tout en entrelaçant ses doigts en avant. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin quand le cadet daigna s'ouvrir à son sempai.

-Tu es au courant..?

Kuramochi cligna des yeux. Il pesa le pour et le contre puis se dit qu'il valait mieux aller droit au but. Il hocha la tête en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

-Ouais. Je lui ai tiré les vers du nez.

Sawamura finit par baisser les yeux de nouveau avant de couvrir son visage avec la couverture. Sa voix étouffée par les draps parvint tout de même jusqu'aux oreilles du plus âgé.

-Mochi-sempai... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je perds mes moyens quand je m'approche de lui ou que je le regarde dans yeux...

-Tu as peur de lui ?

-Peur..?

Le lanceur traumatisé chercha sa réponse un moment avant de marmonner.

-Je... Je sais pas... C'est difficile à expliquer... Je trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens...

L'arrêt-court de Seido fronça les sourcils. Il soupira sans retenue avant de finalement se mettre au lit. Une fois sous les draps, prêt à éteindre sa lampe, Kuramochi brisa une nouvelle fois le silence.

-Sawamura.

-Mmmh ?

-S'il se passe quoique ce soit, viens me voir. Je sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué mais s'il retente quelque chose de déplaisant, je viendrai lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Tu me suis ?

Un léger rire lui répondit. Les paroles suivirent.

-Merci, Mochi-sempai. Bonne nuit.

Kuramochi éteignit la lumière et se coucha. Allongé sur le dos, il croisa les bras derrière sa tête en ruminant cette soirée des plus étranges. Bien que décidé à protéger le pauvre première année, il était très préoccupé par le comportement étrange de son capitaine. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant de savoir ce que Miyuki avait en tête ? Ces questions incessantes eurent raison du vice-capitaine qui sombra dans un sommeil de plomb. 

A SUIVRE...

 **Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Kuramochi vient à la rescousse ! Est-ce qu'il réussira à aider ce pauvre Eijun perdu ? Encore 15 jours de patience, je pense ! A très vite !


	3. chap 3

**NOTE :** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop impatient ! J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour préserver une bonne qualité de chapitres en chapitres donc j'ai un peu traîné en longueur, surtout en souhaitant avoir minimum un chapitre d'avance par rapport à la publication mais soyez rassurés : J'ai terminé d'écrire cette fanfiction donc il n'y aura pas de retard ! Pour revenir sur le "couple", croisons les doigts pour que l'équipe de Seido fasse quelque chose pour leur venir en aide ! *retourne lire des doujinshis et les retweete*

Bonne lecture à vous !

~ Suivez-moi sur Twitter : **Katsunarusasu**

* * *

 **Jeu de regard - chap 3  
**

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment quand les sportifs entraient sur le terrain d'entraînement. Kuramochi fit quelques squats tandis que Furuya et Haruichi étiraient leurs bras tout en dialoguant. Peu de temps après, Sawamura fit son entrée que Haruichi remarqua le premier. Il afficha un sourire en saluant son camarade.

-Bonjour, Eijun-kun ! ... Tu as une de ces têtes. Mauvaise nuit ?

La voix caverneuse, ledit Eijun-kun répondit d'un "Ouais..." pour le moins convainquant. Furuya prit immédiatement l'ascendant.

-Je ne laisserai pas le monticule à un zombie.

-VA CREVER, FURUYA !

Tels deux chiens de faïence, les deux rookies se jaugèrent du regard sous les suppliques de leur compagnon aux cheveux rose.

-Calmez-vous, tous les deux. Hydrate-toi autant que nécessaire, Eijun-kun. Ça te remettra d'aplomb.

-Hm ! Merci de ta compassion, Harucchi !

Il fit la courbette, embarrassant son ami par la même occasion.

-Redresse-toi...

Soudain, le coach arriva sur le terrain. Sa forte présence rameuta les joueurs qui se tinrent droit, attendant les directives du jour. Derrière lui apparût Miyuki, ce qui fit déglutir Sawamura. Haruichi, à sa gauche, le remarqua mais ne dit rien ; préférant attendre la pause pour lui demander plus de détails sur la révélation de la veille. La grosse voix de Kataoka combla le silence octroyé par ses joueurs.

-Aujourd'hui, travail en défense. Je veux voir des progrès chez certains d'entre vous. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux secondes : Favorisez les passes fluides mais précises. Pas de précipitation. Une passe ratée équivaut à un tour de terrain. La communication visuelle avec vos partenaire est essentielle. Un simple regard permet de changer le cours du jeu. Gardez ça en mémoire. Commencez !

-OSU !

Les garçons se précipitèrent pour piocher leur gant avant de se disperser sur le terrain. Eijun s'approcha du bac contenant les équipements quand une voix l'interrompit.

-Sawamura !

Il se tint droit immédiatement, les yeux grand ouverts.

-YES, BOSS !

-Dans l'enclos.

-Huh OUI !

Il observa alors Miyuki lui tourner le dos pour s'y diriger ; accompagné de Furuya, Kawakami et Kariba. Le receveur prodige donnait déjà des directives à Furuya quant à son entraînement du jour. Sawamura en était sûr : Kazuya l'ignorait. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal : Il aurait été incapable de lancer correctement... Il fit son entrée dans le bullpen quand il se stoppa net sur le seuil en remarquant un détail flagrant : Les battery étaient déjà formées. Ainsi Kawakami était avec Kariba et Furuya s'entraînait avec Miyuki. Il fit la remarque à voix haute.

-Je n'ai pas de receveur..?

-Utilise le filet pour le moment. Le stock de balles est déjà en place.

Kataoka venait de le rejoindre et lui donnait les directives. Le lanceur traumatisé l'écouta religieusement avant d'acquiescer bruyamment. Quand le coach retourna vers le terrain pour observer les défenseurs, Sawamura s'avança vers le panier rempli de balles pour en prélever une. Il la palpa un instant avant de se positionner face au filet d'entraînement.

"Lance autant que tu veux. Travaille ta prise en main. L'important, ce sont les sensations : Je veux que tu te rappelles pourquoi tu es en équipe première."

Les paroles énigmatiques de l'entraîneur lui avaient remonté le moral pour la journée. Son traumatisme n'avait apparemment pas échappé aux yeux acerbes du coach Kataoka et ça le rassurait quelque peu. Il sourit et prit son élan avant de balancer son bras gauche pour envoyer la balle en plein centre. Il continua ainsi de longues minutes avant de faire une pause, essoufflé par les efforts qu'il avait fourni avec passion. Il s'accroupit en reprenant son souffle et essuya d'un revers de bras la sueur qui coulait de son front. Au fond de l'enclos, Miyuki lui jeta un regard avant de renvoyer la balle à Furuya.

-Nice ball ! Tu as un bon contrôle, aujourd'hui. Essaie de viser plus bas encore et on fera une pause.

-Oui.

Eijun abdiqua face à son épuisement et se dirigea faiblement vers une chaise en attrapant une bouteille d'eau au passage. Il en profita pour passer une serviette sur sa tête et épongea le reste de sueur sur son visage de sa main gauche tout en buvant à l'aide de sa main droite. Alors qu'il ingurgitait le liquide, le grincement de la porte grillagée du bullpen se fit entendre. Sa vue obstruée par la serviette qui retombait sur ses yeux, il fût incapable de déterminer qui avait pu entrer jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière s'adresse à lui.

-Je suis en retard. Déjà fatigué ?

Les yeux orangés du jeune rookie s'agrandirent. Il arracha à la volée sa serviette et tomba nez-à-nez avec le receveur souriant qui lui avait tant appris : Chris. Son visage s'illumina en réalisant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il bondit sur ses pieds et courût jusqu'à son aîné pour l'accueillir.

-CHRIS-SEMPAI !

-Bonjour, Sawamura-kun.

-Huh ?!

Trop ébloui par la présence de Chris, il ne remarqua pas le troisième année qui se tenait derrière lui. Quand son regard croisa le sien, il écarquilla les yeux.

-YUUKI-SEMPAI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ici ?!

Chris, face à l'incompréhension de son cadet qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, lui expliqua.

-Nous sommes venus spécialement pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

Le receveur hocha la tête et développa.

-Nous avons eu vent de ton YIPS. On nous a demandé de te concocter un entraînement spécifique pour t'aider à reprendre pied. Je ne suis pas certain de te débarrasser de ton problème avec le peu de temps que nous avons devant nous à cause des examens qui nous attendent mais nous ferons notre maximum pour t'aider à avancer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Chris-sempai..! MERCI POUR VOTRE AIDE !

Sawamura fit la courbette pour ses deux aînés qui le pressèrent ensuite pour débuter l'entraînement. Toujours à son emplacement, le binoclard sourit en coin en observant quelques instants les trois joueurs au loin. Sa contemplation prit fin quand le monstre lui fit remarquer son manque d'inattention.

-Miyuki-sempai, tu es ailleurs.

-Oui, oui. Reprenons.

Kazuya s'accroupit et se positionna en tendant son gant tandis qu'à l'autre bout de l'enclos, Chris faisait de même. Yuuki fit quelques étirements aux bras avant de prendre en main la batte qu'il avait emprunté et de se mettre en place. Quant à Eijun, il tenta de réguler sa respiration pour se détendre en tenant fermement sa balle dans son gant. Voyant bien la tension que se créait seul son cadet, le receveur le détendit à l'aide de ses mots.

-Détends tes muscles, respire profondément. Je vais te demander une balle intérieure proche du batteur. Montre-moi comment tu t'y prends.

Comme il l'avait prédit, peu importe les consignes de son "maître", le frêle lanceur se raidit. Ce fût Yuuki qui prit la parole à la place du receveur tout en adoptant une position d'attaque.

-Tu ne me toucheras pas. Je renverrai ta balle bien avant. Amène-toi, Sawamura-kun.

Il piqua ainsi l'orgueuil de lanceur de son cadet qui se sentit défié. Chris remarqua l'effet bénéfique que ces paroles avaient sur lui : En effet, Eijun s'était brutalement détendu et amorça sa gestuelle en vue de lancer. Le receveur vétéran attendit fermement cette balle, bien résolu à observer la trajectoire, présageant malgré lui la déviation prochaine de la balle du rookie. Sawamura termina son geste tout en souplesse mais à la dernière seconde, une image lui parvint en tête et le déstabilisa. Chris remarqua ce changement facial mais dût se concentrer sur le balle qui dévia sa trajectoire en extérieur avant d'atteindre l'ex-capitaine de Seido qui n'avait pas bougé. La balle dure stoppa sa course dans le gant du receveur qui souffla.

-Je vois. Il n'avait donc pas exagéré sur ton état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Chris-sempai ?

Ledit sempai se leva et reporta ses yeux sur les billes orangées qui le questionnaient muettement. Avant de s'exprimer clairement, il s'approcha de son petit protégé et lui tendit la balle.

-Tu es en parfaite condition physique. Tes balles restent tranchantes mais l'espace d'un instant, tu perds de cette hardeur et tu dévies involontairement ton lancer.

-J'ai fait ça..?

Visiblement inconscient de son acte plus tôt, Eijun arrondit les yeux. Chris affirma d'un hochement de tête avant de donner plus de détails tandis que Sawamura récupérait la balle qui lui était tendue.

-Au moment-même où tu allais lâcher la balle, tu t'es crispé, donnant lieu à une balle courbe en extérieur. Autrement, tu étais bien parti pour une straight intérieur. Tu en avais envie. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard, tout comme j'ai vu ta panique au moment crucial.

Chris donna une tape sur la poitrine du rookie à l'aide de son gant, éveillant son attention qui lui semblait perdue depuis quelques secondes. Il continua sur sa lancée.

-Sawamura. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, à cet instant précis ?

Eijun leva les yeux vers son partenaire d'entraînement en marmonnant.

-Ce que j'ai vu..?

Il chercha dans sa mémoire, grimaça et répondit à voix basse.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus...

Le receveur convalescent lui lança un regard inquiet avant de se reprendre. Il retourna à sa place initiale et donna des directives au batteur resté en retrait avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune lanceur.

-Continuons. Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous alors je vais te demander différentes balles et trajectoires pour t'évaluer.

-BIEN, CHRIS-SEMPAI !

Sawamura continua ainsi à lancer, de plus en plus serein d'être épaulé par son mentor. Cependant, il gardait la boule au ventre : Il lui avait menti et ça le préoccupait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru... mais comment lui dire que l'image qui l'avait troublé plus tôt était celle de Miyuki..?

...

-Beau travail, Sawamura. Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui.

-OSU !

Les deux terminales saluèrent le plus jeune et ramenèrent les équipements empruntés aux manageuses. Pendant ce temps, le jeune lanceur rassemblait ses affaires avant d'aller rejoindre le jeune Kominato sur le terrain. A sa hauteur, Eijun s'extasia.

-Chris-sempai m'a entraîné ! Yuuki-sempai était là aussi !

-Heh ? En quel honneur ?

-Ha !

Sawamura réalisa que Haruichi n'était probablement pas au courant de son traumatisme et ne sût comment lui en parler. Il bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles un bref instant avant qu'un coup de pied au derrière ne lui fasse faire un bond et pousser un cri de douleur. La larme à l'oeil, il massa la zone endolorie en jetant un regard noir à Kuramochi derrière lui qui ricana.

-HYA HA ! Le petit chouchou de Chris a perdu sa langue ou quoi ?

-La ferme, Mochi-sempai ! HA ! JE VOULAIS DIRE-

-Comment as-tu osé me parler..? Je vais te corriger, Bakamura.

-Vous ferez ça plus tard dans votre chambre...

Haruichi, dépité par le spectacle qui se présentait à lui, tentait de calmer le jeu. Kuramochi abandonna son regard de yankie et redevint sérieux. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de son colocataire et lui murmura tout en se dirigeant vers l'internat.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Huh ? Qui ça ? Chris-sempai ?

-Non, Miyuki.

La simple entente de ce nom donna inexplicablement des frissons à Eijun. Néanmoins, il répondit à son aîné avec un regard fuyant.

-Rien du tout. Il m'a carrément ignoré.

L'arrêt-court de Seido tourna immédiatement la tête vers son cadet avec des gros yeux.

-Il t'ignore ? T'es sûr de toi ?

-Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois.

Kuramochi claqua sa langue au palet.

-Il est beau, le capitaine. Incapable de communiquer correctement avec un de ses équipiers.

-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

A ces mots, le deuxième année lâcha son emprise sur le rookie et lui fit face, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Attends, là. Je te signale que vous formez une battery officiellement ! Vos différends en dehors du terrain ne doivent pas affecter l'équipe ! Tu veux jouer les égoïstes comme cet abruti ?! Je sais bien que ce qu'il a fait, c'est horrible. Rien que d'y songer, ça me fout en rogne mais pour le bien de l'équipe, il va falloir que vous mettiez tout ça au clair. Tu piges ?

Avisant le regard fuyant de son cadet, Kuramochi poussa un long soupir. Il lui tourna le dos en se grattant la nuque.

-Si tu ne vas pas vers lui, tu ne sauras jamais pour quelle raison il a fait ça. Ne me dis pas que ça t'est égal, je ne te croirais pas. Si t'as voulu venir chez nous, c'était surtout pour lancer dans le gant de cet imbécile, non ?

Ces paroles criantes de vérité éveillèrent l'attention de Sawamura : Ses yeux s'agrandirent et se levèrent finalement vers le dos de son colocataire décidément bien loquace depuis la nuit dernière. Il bafouilla des paroles incompréhensives pour réponse, faisant rire son sempai. Celui-ci se retourna et attrapa la nuque de Sawamura pour le forcer à marcher jusqu'au réfectoire en le taquinant.

Une fois attablés, les deux garçons furent rapidement rejoint par le batteur-clé Haruichi. Il s'assit à côté d'Eijun et commença à se remplir l'estomac tout en réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder le sujet "Miyuki". Il triturait ses baguettes en jetant plusieurs coups d'oeil vers son ami qui dévorait farouchement son bol de riz en écoutant les derniers potins de la bouche de Kuramochi. Il désespérait à l'idée de pouvoir lui demander quand son souhait fût comme entendu : Le capitaine de Seido fit son entrée dans la cantine avec Furuya à ses côtés. Haruichi, remarquant les yeux de Miyuki dirigés un court instant vers sa table, tourna la tête vers Sawamura qui détournait les siens en tirant la tronche. Kuramochi, lui, dévisageait son camarade à lunettes jusqu'à ce que celui-ci retourne bavarder avec l'ace de l'équipe. Le jeune Kominato prit son inspiration et demanda innocemment.

-Ça ne va pas avec Miyuki-sempai ?

Le lanceur gaucher stoppa sa mastication avant d'avaler difficilement sa bouchée. Kuramochi, ayant entendu la question, donna un léger coup de coude à son cadet.

-Dis-le lui. C'est ton ami.

Eijun médita un petit moment avant de desserrer la mâchoire sans pour autant se tourner vers son ami aux cheveux roses.

-Miyuki-sempai m'a vraiment embrassé.

Ayant à moitié cru à son ravisement d'hier, le jeune garçon resta bouche-bée devant l'annonce. Il se permit de demander des explications sur la manière dont ça a pu arriver que Sawamura lui apporta sans broncher, bien qu'il évita soigneusement de mentionner son traumatisme.

-Il m'a fait lancer avant-hier soir mais je l'ai énervé à un moment... je crois... et il m'a embrassé...

-Mais ce n'est pas logique...

Le vice-capitaine claqua des doigts en pointant le garçonnet avant de regarder le lanceur dépité.

-Ah on est d'accord ! Ça tourne pas rond chez ce binoclard ! Mais j'aimerais bien avoir les détails de votre discussion. Tu ne te souviens pas ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Huh eh bien...

Eijun croisa les bras en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Tout en reconstituant ses souvenirs par bribes, il commenta à voix basse.

-Je n'étais pas concentré, il m'a réprimandé et m'a demandé de le regarder... et ça s'est produit.

-C'est tout ?

-Je pense que le choc a dû l'affecter...

Kominato, qui venait de s'exprimer, posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de son ami qui affichait un air mélancolique.

-Eijun-kun... Si tu ne te souviens pas de ce que vous vous êtes dit avant ça, il va falloir que tu t'expliques avec lui car sans les détails, la situation risque de stagner.

Comme vexé, son camarade se leva de sa chaise sans un mot et sortit de la cantine en silence, suivi par le regard de ses deux partenaires. Kuramochi baissa les yeux vers la table et remarqua quelque chose qui le fit sortir de ses gongs. Immédiatement, il s'appuya sur la table en se levant pour hurler sur le rookie qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

-OÏ ! TON PLATEAU ! TU M'AS PRIS POUR TA BONICHE ?! BAKAMURA !

Mais le plus jeune ignora ses aboiements et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit.

A SUIVRE...

 **Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

La fierté d'Eijun, frappée de plein fouet ? Est-ce que ces paroles vont le faire réfléchir ? A très vite pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. chap 4

**NOTE :** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

La tension monte ! On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fiction (eh oui, déjà !), j'espère qu'elle vous aura fait passer un bon moment. Mais rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas la dernière fanfiction sur ce pairing : Une autre fanfiction était déjà en cours d'écriture quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre de "Jeu de regard" ;) Toutefois, elle n'arrivera pas dans l'immédiat, le temps de poster un autre long-shot dans un autre fandom + la suite de ma fiction Naruto actuellement en cours ;_; Et pas avant d'être sûre qu'elle vaille le coup d'être mise en ligne car c'est encore un peu brouillon, actuellement ;_; Peut-être qu'il y aura une fic ItsuMei qui arrivera entre temps. Affaire à suivre ! :3

Bonne lecture à vous !

~ Suivez-moi sur Twitter : **Katsunarusasu**

* * *

 **Jeu de regard - chap 4  
**

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux jours que le jeune lanceur s'était confié au jeune Kominato. Rien n'avait changé : Miyuki l'ignorait et il en faisait de même. La tension qui régnait entre eux devenait de plus en plus limpide aux yeux de l'équipe et du coach qui, bien qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître, devait sans doute en discuter avec Rei et les autres après les entraînements. Quant à ses lancers, Sawamura réussissait tant bien que mal à envoyer à l'intérieur. Le regard perçant de Yuuki l'intimidait assez pour le dissuader de le toucher et la présence avenante et réconfortante de Chris le poussait à faire des efforts. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui et le receveur en avait parfaitement conscience ; tout comme la personne qui l'avait engagé.

-Il est l'heure, Sawamura. Tu es sur la bonne voie : Tes trajectoires se précisent et tu te détends à chaque lancée. Le YIPS ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Retirant ses équipements un-à-un, il ne lâcha cependant pas des yeux le rookie qui le remerciait bruyamment.

-MERCI POUR TON BON TRAVAIL, MASTER ! YUUKI-SEMPAI AUSSI !

L'ex-capitaine hocha la tête en souriant et déclara à son camarade y aller en premier. Chris acquiesça et commença à réunir ses affaires tout en demandant à tout hasard, le dos tourné.

-Au fait, tout va bien avec Miyuki ?

Instantanément, Sawamura se raidit en lâchant un hoquet de surprise. A l'entendre, la réponse devait être négative. Il reprit aussitôt.

-Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une autre raison à sa requête...

Ces paroles obscures intriguèrent Eijun qui osa lui demander.

-Quelle requête ?

-Celle de s'occuper de ton traumatisme.

Chris se leva et jeta un oeil en direction du receveur titulaire qui taquinait Furuya plus loin, dans l'enclos. Il se tourna ensuite vers son petit protégé et développa ses propos.

-C'est Miyuki qui m'a demandé de me charger de toi.

Les yeux orangés de Sawamura s'agrandirent en même temps que sa bouche béate. Son "maître" continua.

-Il m'a baratiné des excuses quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne réglait pas le problème lui-même. Je voulais confirmation de ta part et c'est chose faite.

Il sourit faiblement à son partenaire qui digérait la nouvelle. Eijun, un peu perdu dans cette révélation, marmonna presque pour lui-même.

-Il a fait ça... parce qu'il savait que je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face..?

Peu certain que son cadet veuille en parler ici et maintenant, Chris se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative sans chercher à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Cela dit, il ajouta à voix basse.

-Toutefois, lui, il ne te lâche pas des yeux depuis que je m'occupe de toi.

-Hein ?

Il ne dit rien de plus mais posa sa main sur le crâne du lanceur en voie de guérison. Sawamura tressauta mais resta immobile.

-Parle-lui. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre lui-même.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Chris quitta le bullpen sans un regard en arrière. Eijun baissa les yeux sur son gant et se mordit les lèvres. Le regard du capitaine de Seido semblait être posé sur lui et rien que d'y songer, il sentait son corps s'alourdir et son coeur battre à tout rompre. Les sages paroles de son "professeur" résonnaient encore dans sa tête, le faisant mûrement réfléchir sur la question.

"Chris-sempai aussi me dit d'aller lui parler... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai encore la trouille... mais Miyuki-sempai veut peut-être s'excuser..."

Tout à coup, il se surprit à tourner discrètement les yeux en direction du receveur numéro deux. Un genou à terre, son gant tendu, ses lunettes de vue sur le nez et son sourire mesquin... Cette silhouette lui rappela son premier strike quand il se retrouva associé à ce partenaire inconnu lors de sa visite à Seido, quelques mois auparavant. Le "Nice Ball" du receveur encore en première année à l'époque restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Soudain, la puissante balle de Furuya s'enfonça dans un bruit assourdissant dans ce gant qui lui était encore tendu il y a peu. Oubliant presque sa peur, il se tourna face à Kazuya, le visage maussade.

"Ce n'est pas le même bruit que mes lancers... Je veux à nouveau l'entendre... Je veux lancer dans son gant à nouveau..."

Le receveur renvoya la balle à Furuya avant de jeter un oeil vers l'entrée de l'enclos. A sa grande surprise, pour la première fois depuis 3 jours, son regard croisa celui du lanceur gaucher qui, le réalisant, revit un bref instant ce moment qui l'avait conduit à fuir son aîné. Ses paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit au même instant.

"Ne regarde que moi..."

Une larme coula sur la joue du plus jeune qui, l'ayant remarqué, tourna les talons et sortit rapidement du bullpen en frottant son visage à l'aide de sa manche bleue. Grimaçant, Eijun s'éloigna du terrain en direction des dortoirs. Réceptionnant une balle de la part de Kuramochi, Haruichi stoppa tout mouvement en émettant un son surpris.

-Eijun-kun ?!

Son partenaire aux cheveux verdâtres, curieux, suivit le regard de son binôme et remarqua la silhouette de son colocataire quitter le stade. Il reporta son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux roses.

-Je vais aller voir. Continue avec Tôjô.

-OK ! Tu m'expliqueras !

-Ouais.

L'arrêt-court sortit au pas de course du terrain en ne manquant pas au passage de prévenir le coach de son retour. Peu essoufflé malgré l'entraînement en défense, Youichi continua de courir à la recherche de Sawamura qu'il avait perdu de vue entre temps. Il longea la remise et entendit ce qui semblait être des sanglots. Il ralentit alors et tourna la tête à la recherche de leur provenance. Il n'eût pas à chercher bien loin car les pleurs venaient de derrière la baraque destinée aux équipements sportifs. Il marqua un arrêt, fronça légèrement les sourcils et avança à pas-de-loup. A l'angle, il pencha la tête et découvrit à sa gauche, dans l'ombre, le pauvre lanceur désemparé qui étouffait ses larmes dans ses bras croisés ; recroquevillé dans l'herbe encore fraîche. Kuramochi l'observa un instant avant de manifester sa présence en venant s'assoir à sa droite.

-Hey hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tentant désespérément d'articuler correctement, Eijun extirpa sa tête d'entre ses bras pour vider son sac.

-C'est... c'est Miyuki... sempai...

A l'entente de ce nom, le vice-capitaine monta sur ses grands de chevaux et commença à se redresser...

-Je vais le

... mais Sawamura l'en empêcha en agrippant aussitôt la manche blanche de son uniforme. Stoppé dans son élan, il s'assagit brutalement en questionnant le plus jeune du regard. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Non, il... il m'a rien fait...

Calmé, Kuramochi se rassit et demanda éclaircissement. Le lanceur aux yeux larmoyant émit un temps de pause avant de reprendre son explication ; le regard bas.

-Il a demandé à Chris-sempai... de m'entraîner à sa place... pour moi...

-Heh ?

L'aîné n'en revenait pas. Miyuki se préoccupait tant que ça du sort du lanceur qu'il avait malmené ? Était-ce un moyen de se racheter pour sa faute ? Kuramochi en resta pantois. Il prit sa mâchoire dans sa main gauche en réfléchissant à tout ça. De son côté, Eijun commençait à se calmer en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien cogiter son aîné. Celui-ci interrompit son questionnement.

-Ça ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Il va falloir que tu le voies à part le plus vite possible. Ce soir ou demain au plus tard.

Le cadet commença à paniquer.

-Non, attends, je suis pas encore

-Pense à Yuuki-sempai et Chris-sempai. Les examens approchent et malgré tout, ils ont pris sur eux pour te venir en aide. N'abuse pas de leur gentillesse comme l'a fait Miyuki, même si son intention était louable.

Il agrippa alors le bras de son colocataire paniqué, provoquant chez lui un soubresaut. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'incitant à poursuivre son discours.

-Je ne serai pas loin. S'il tente quoique ce soit, je viendrai lui en coller une.

-Mochi-sempai...

Emu, Eijun grimaça bêtement en tentant de retenir le nouveau flot de larmes qui menaçait de lui échapper mais le seconde année le tira pour le forcer à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Une fois debout, le plus jeune frotta frénétiquement son visage pour effacer toute trace de son petit moment de faiblesse tandis que son sempai changeait de sujet en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Bon ! Il serait temps d'y retourner avant que le coach ne nous oblige à faire des tours de terrain pour avoir séché l'entraînement !

Le lanceur émit un son d'approbation et suivit son sempai jusqu'au terrain. Mochi fit signe à Kataoka que tout était OK avant de donner une tape dans le dos du plus jeune pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Sawamura lui répondit d'un sourire idiot et retourna dans l'enclos pour peaufiner ses lancers à l'aide du filet d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il arriva, la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fût l'absence du binoclard qui était la source de tous ses tourments. Il hésita grandement à demander où il avait bien pu passer mais Kuramochi avait raison : Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui parler en tête-à-tête pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. C'est avec un agacement à peine dissimulé qu'il se pointa devant Furuya qui s'hydratait depuis son banc.

-Où est passé Miyuki-sempai ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Qu- Je t'ai posé une question !

-A l'infirmerie.

Les yeux ronds, Sawamura répéta.

-A l'infirmerie ?

Le grand brun termina sa bouteille d'eau, s'essuya la commissure des lèvres et continua.

-Il était ailleurs et a mal réceptionné mon lancer. La balle a frappé Miyuki-sempai en pleine tête.

Il venait à peine de compléter sa phrase d'un ton des plus glacials qu'il vit son gilet d'uniforme empoigné de force par son rival. Attiré violemment vers le visage colérique d'Eijun, il entendit les paroles mâchées avec énervement de son camarade.

-Comment tu peux parler avec détachement alors que c'est de ta faute s'il est blessé..?

-Ma faute ? Je crois que tu ne réalises pas pourquoi il était déconcentré. Tu ne mérites pas de faire une battery avec Miyuki-sempai qui donne de sa personne pour s'occuper de toi.

Sa poigne se desserra doucement à mesure qu'il devinait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. A coup sûr, l'accident avait dû se produire lorsqu'il avait quitté le bullpen en larmes.

"Il s'inquiétait..? Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi..?"

Sous le choc, le lanceur gaucher balbutia des excuses et recula en remarquant les lunettes du receveur au sol contre le grillage. Lorsqu'il entendit le cri du coach annonçant la pause déjeuner, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Il se précipita pour aller ramasser la paire de lunettes, retourna vers son filet pour rassembler son bazar et se hâta d'aller ranger en quatrième vitesse les équipements qu'il avait utilisé. Remarquant l'attitude de son cadet avec étonnement, Kuramochi, qui était suivi de près par Kominato, le questionna.

-Ça va, Bakamura ? Pourquoi t'es si pressé ?

-Je vais à l'infirmerie !

Déchiffrant l'incompréhension du colocataire de son ami, Haruichi fit un bref topo des événements qu'il avait lui aussi manqué lors de son absence. Kuramochi se pressa alors en voyant Eijun commencer à s'éloigner en courant.

-Attends ! Je viens avec toi !

-Non merci, ça ira, Mochi-sempai !

-Heh ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu pissais dans ton froc y'a encore quelques minu-

Coupé court dans sa tirade par un coup de coude de la part du jeune Kominato, il pesta un bref instant qui lui fit perdre de vue son camarade de chambrée. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

A SUIVRE...

 **Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être le dernier, comme je l'insinuais avant le début du chapitre ! Alors alors ? Comment Miyuki va accueillir son cadet ? A très vite pour le savoir !


	5. chap 5

**NOTE :** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

Tiens ? Ne serait-ce pas le chapitre final ? Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout ! J'ai bien conscience que certains éprouveront de la frustration quant à la longueur de cette histoire mais j'ai une très bonne excuse pour cela : Cette fic devait à l'origine être un ONE-SHOT que j'ai au final partagé en chapitres par caprice (ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de nouveau long-shot alors j'ai voulu casser ma routine haha). J'espère vous retrouver prochainement, c'était un réel plaisir de vivre cette aventure avec vous (lecteurs fantômes ou non) !

Bonne lecture à vous !

~ Suivez-moi sur Twitter : **Katsunarusasu**

* * *

 **Jeu de regard - chap 5  
**

* * *

-Laissez passer !

Un éclair en uniforme de baseball de Seido slalomait entre des groupes d'élèves qui jonchaient le couloir de l'établissement scolaire. Averti trop tard, un jeune garçon se fit bousculer et fit volte-face. Malheureusement pour le fuyard, il s'agissait du président du conseil des élèves...

-Hé ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! SAWAMURAAA !

-PARDON MAIS CA UUURGE !

Insensible à l'autorité du président qui s'époumonait pour lui inculquer les bonnes manières, Eijun freina brusquement en arrivant à destination. Essoufflé, il récupéra en scénarisant dans sa tête son entrée.

"Bon. Je demande de ses nouvelles, je le remercie et je repars. Ca devrait pas être compliqué. Je dois juste... garder mon calme."

Tremblant malgré tout, il approcha sa main de la poignée et la serra. Il déglutit et finit par la baisser avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il passa d'abord la tête dans l'ouverture avant de faire un premier pas dans la pièce.

-Je me permets...

Il examina la pièce et remarqua l'absence de l'infirmière. Cependant, il ne manqua pas de distinguer la silhouette allongée sur le lit près de la fenêtre, malgré le rideau blanc fermé qui baignait dans la lumière. Un peu plus audacieux que précédemment, il n'hésita pas à s'approcher pour jeter un oeil au lit occupé : Il tira le tissu de sa main gauche et pencha la tête. Il détailla de bas en haut le corps athlétique immobile qui se trouvait bel et bien être le receveur qu'il était venu voir. Il ne pût retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que son partenaire était endormi. Malgré tout, il était inquiet lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le bandage qui enserrait la tête du receveur et la poche de glace qui s'étalait sur son front. Incapable de feindre l'indifférence, il passa derrière le rideau et s'avança vers la tête de lit. Il détailla le visage de Miyuki : Sa mâchoire marquée, ses pommettes légèrement rouge, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses paupières closes dont on devinait les yeux remuer au-dessous. Pris d'un soudain malaise en envisageant les pires scénarios, Eijun posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine et serra ses doigts sur sa veste de baseball tout en laissant transparaître sur son visage une terrible expression. De la haine ? De la frustration ? De la souffrance ? De l'inquiétude ? En cet instant, son esprit était consumé par les remords autant que la peur de l'inconnu. Comment de simples baisers avaient pu le troubler au point d'en négliger son camarade qui essayait par tous les moyens - même les plus surprenant - de se faire pardonner en lui venant en aide ? Comment pouvait-il encore tout rejeter sur son nouveau capitaine qui portait déjà le fardeau d'une équipe aussi grande que celle de Seido ?

-Tout est de ta faute, Miyuki-sempai... Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis... "à cause de moi" ? Ça n'a pas de sens... Je ne te comprends pas... Personne ici te comprend... Je ne mérite pas que tu mettes ton avenir de joueur en danger... Pourtant...

Un sourire crispé et des yeux larmoyant, Sawamura leva le nez vers son interlocuteur et continua sa tirade.

-Pourtant, je me sens flatté. Malgré ce que tu as fait cette nuit-là, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir assez pour ignorer tes bonnes intentions à mon égard. Je tourne pas rond, hein ? Tout ça m'obsède. Je fais pourtant tout pour te fuir mais quelque chose d'incontrôlable m'attire à toi.

Le lanceur ferma les yeux et baissa de nouveau la tête. Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre mais il n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop concentré dans son monologue et tenter de freiner ses larmes qui se multipliaient.

-Je veux continuer de lancer dans ton gant... mais j'en suis incapable. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier ? Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas embrassé... Pourquoi t'as fait ça..? Imbécile...

-Je ne sais pas.

Eijun hoqueta en ouvrant les yeux. Il croisa automatiquement le regard brumeux de son camarade, ce qui le troubla au point de reculer. A son grand dam, Miyuki agrippa son poignet et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. La voix enrayée par sa sieste, il articula.

-Ne fuis pas. Maintenant que j'ai tout entendu, une discussion s'impose.

-Tu... Tu étais réveillé..?

Des yeux malicieux et un sourire mesquin lui répondirent. Il posa sa main droite sur la main qui le tenait fermement prisonnier en râlant.

-Lâche-moi !

-Impossible. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire. Quel genre de capitaine je serais si je laissais un kohai me déclarer sa flamme et l'ignorer ensuite ?

-Dé-Déclarer quoi ?!

-Je plaisante, Bakamura ! Je plaisante !

-C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE PLAISANTER !

-Tu as remarqué ?

Le plus jeune cessa de s'agiter et fit la moue.

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas quitté des yeux une seule fois.

Sawamura dévisagea son aîné, les yeux grands ouverts et vacillant. Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son coeur devenaient si forts qu'ils résonnèrent dans ses tympans. Le souffle coupé un bref moment, il détourna les yeux en grimaçant.

-Dis pas de conneries, j'ai été surpris, c'est tou-

-Tes yeux m'avaient tellement manqué que lorsque je les ai croisé au bullpen, j'ai perdu toute notion. Puis le trou noir. A mon réveil, je les rencontre à nouveau. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me rend aussi heureux.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Eijun avait finalement daigné regarder son capitaine. Lâchant prise sur Sawamura, Miyuki posa le revers de sa main libre sur l'arête de son nez en veillant à cacher ses yeux et ses joues rougissante de son partenaire. Un rire lui échappa. Un rire gêné.

-"On a conscience de l'importance de quelque chose lorsqu'on l'a perdu", c'est donc vrai ? Hahaha...

-Miyuki-sempai... Ah ! Au fait, j'ai récupéré tes lunettes. Elles étaient restées par terre dans l'enclos.

Titillant la curiosité de Miyuki, celui-ci souleva sa main cachant son visage et la posa sur son oreiller en devinant son cadet fouiller dans ses poches avant de distinguer la silhouette floue d'Eijun se pencher vers lui en tentant de glisser minutieusement les lunettes derrière les oreilles de son sempai avec une immense concentration qui le faisait grimacer. A peine avait-il terminé et amorcé un mouvement de recul, il tressauta quand ses deux poignets furent capturer par les mains fortes du capitaine. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau tandis que Sawamura peinait à cacher sa respiration qui s'accélérait. La voix grave de Kazuya résonna alors.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas de t'avoir embrassé. Je ne te dirai pas non plus d'oublier.

Sa prise s'intensifia avant de continuer son discours ; ses yeux perçant plongés dans les billes de son camarade.

-Parce que j'ai l'envie irrésistible de recommencer...

Le visage de Sawamura se figea un bref instant avant de devenir entièrement rouge. Honteux et embarrassé, il agita la tête de gauche à droite en émettant des sons indescriptibles avant de finalement se reprendre un minimum.

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?! T'es complètement cinglé ! C'est le choc à la tête qui te fait dire ça ?! Ah..! Ta blessure ! Comment elle va ?

Le lanceur turbulent releva son buste et s'approcha du crâne du receveur dont la poche de glace avait glissé sur le matelas. Examinant attentivement la zone, il marmonna sans faire attention à Miyuki qui devenait cramoisi en avisant le corps de son cadet qui s'appuyait de plus en plus contre lui.

-Je vois aucune bosse, ça a dû dégonfler...

-Sawamura...

L'interpellé baissa la tête et eût un soubresaut quand son nez effleura celui de son camarade. Il se figea quasi instantanément à ce contact mais ne pût quitter son sempai des yeux comme s'ils s'exprimaient en silence à la place de leurs propriétaires.

-Miyuki-kun ? Tu es réveillé ?

Pris de panique, Sawamura manqua de pousser un cri de surprise. Mais avant même que ce cri puisse se déployer dans la salle, il fût étouffé par le binoclard qui avait recommencé : L'embrassant à pleine bouche en veillant à maintenir la tête de son partenaire contre lui d'une main pendant que la deuxième plaquait le dos du plus jeune pour le garder allongé sur lui. N'obtenant aucune réponse mais en devinant la silhouette étendue sur le lit à travers le rideau, elle n'insista pas et repartit en fermant la porte. Un moment passa et bien qu'il soit court, il sembla une éternité pour Sawamura qui tremblait comme une feuille en gémissant. L'aîné lâcha prise, reprenant son souffle comme le joueur qui le chevauchait, maintenant redressé sur ses genoux qui évitait de nouveau son regard. Retour à la case départ... à moins que...

-Sawamura. Regarde-moi.

-Non...

-Tu as eu peur..?

-... Non...

Miyuki cligna des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites alors ?

Il attendit sagement une réponse un long moment et s'apprêta à changer de sujet quand un marmonnement lui parvint enfin.

-Je... ne sais pas.

-Moi, je crois savoir.

-Je suis bizarre, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? N-Nan..!

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que c'est normal ? Je devrais trouver ça dégoûtant et je suis là à-

-Te trouver des excuses.

-Ouais ! Nan, attends, qu'est-ce tu racontes ?! Je ne cherche pas d'excu-hé !

Pris par surprise, il se fit de nouveau tirer par son sempai qui le força à se pencher vers son visage. Kazuya dévisagea Sawamura dont les paupières étaient closes mais ce ne fût pas l'élément qui le marqua le plus en cet instant. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

-Tu en as envie.

Doucement, les paupières s'ouvrirent pour contempler la seule chose que les yeux noisette du lanceur virent : Les lèvres du capitaine de Seido qui concluait sa phrase.

-Tu m'as tendu les lèvres à l'instant.

Troublé autant parce qu'il voyait que parce qu'il entendait, il se contenta de boire les paroles s'échappant de ces lèvres qui se mouvaient sous son nez.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te faisait peur depuis le début : C'est ton manque de réaction ce jour-là qui t'a poussé à t'infliger tout ça. Tu évitais mon regard parce que tu avais peur que je devine ce secret. Parce que tes yeux parlent pour toi. Maintenant, regarde-moi.

Comme hypnotisé, Eijun obéit immédiatement et noya son regard dans celui de son camarade derrière les verres de ses lunettes. L'emprise du sempai sur lui cessa pour finalement sentir l'une de ces mains s'abattre sur sa tête pour frotter la chevelure déjà en bataille du plus jeune.

-Tu n'es pas bizarre. Tu m'admires juste plus que tu le croyais jusqu'à maintenant haha !

Le visage d'Eijun devient rouge en assimilant le sens de cette réplique franche de son receveur qui souriait mesquinement.

-C'est... C'est un mensonge !

La main de Miyuki agrippa les cheveux du cadet et l'attira à lui, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres des lèvres du lanceur subjugué.

-Tu ne me tromperas pas avec ce regard-là.

-Miyuki-sempai.

-Ouais ?

-Tu me fais peur.

Le capitaine ricana.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Un mensonge.

A son grand étonnement, Sawamura fût le premier à sauter le pas et à l'embrasser bien que timidement. Le plus jeune se détacha en observant l'aîné soulever ses lunettes pour les poser sur le matelas avant d'enserrer le visage du lanceur téméraire entre ses doigts pour venir répondre au baiser de celui-ci avec un peu plus d'assurance.

...

-Monsieur Kataoka. Il semblerait qu'Eijun se soit sorti de cette spirale infernale. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour l'équipe. Il aurait été difficile de tenter le Koshien sans notre lanceur gaucher.

Le coach aquiesça tout en gardant les yeux posés sur ses joueurs en plein match d'entraînement. En particulier la battery.

-En effet. De plus, l'osmose entre ceux deux-là semble à leur paroxisme plus que jamais. C'est également un bon point pour l'équipe. Ils sont des piliers importants du club, solides comme le roc.

-Monsieur Kataoka...

Les bras croisés, il sourit.

-Ils ont un avenir brillant qui les attend.  
-BAKAMURAAA ! VAS-YYY !

-EIJUN-KUUUN ! TWO OUUUT !

Tandis qu'en première base et en seconde Kuramochi et Haruichi encourageaient leur équipier, la poussière se souleva sur le monticule. Amorçant son élan - la jambe haute et les crampons en évidence -, Sawamura serra fermement sa prise sur la balle dure entre ses doigts en dialoguant muettement avec le receveur à travers ses verres teintés. Miyuki tendait son gant en posant un genou à terre ; attendant de pied ferme le lancer qu'il lui réclamait.

"Si tu réussis ce lancer, on termine le match plus tôt que prévu. Je t'attendrai aux distributeurs."

"Comme si j'allais me louper !"

"Ouah vraiment ? Je suis impatient alors !"

"TU M'ÉNERVES !"

Eijun amorça son mouvement et fit glisser la balle à toute vitesse qui fût réceptionner par... le grillage.

-BALL !

Le lanceur se crispa en grimaçant.

-AH ! J'AI LOUPÉ !

-Bakamura ! T'es qu'un naze !

Ledit Bakamura tourna la tête vers son aîné aux allures de yankie.

-Mochi-sempai !

-C'est pas le moment de rêvasser, Eijun-kun...

-Harucchi..! C'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Miyuki Kazuya !

Se sentant insulté, le capitaine se leva après avoir demandé un temps mort et s'avança vers le monticule en soulevant sa grille de protection.

-Heeeh ? Je n'y suis pour rien.

Vexé, le lanceur gaucher jeta son gant à terre en insistant pendant que les deux autres s'étaient approchés eux aussi.

-Tu m'as déconcentré avec tes conneries !

-Eijun-kun. Comment il aurait pû te parler à plusieurs mètres de distance au beau milieu d'un lancer..?

Sûr de lui, Sawamura fit face à son ami aux cheveux roses et son colocataire qui le regardèrent avec attention. Il posa ses indexes sous ses paupières inférieures et tira dessus en déclarant le plus simplement du monde.

-Son jeu de regard.

Un silence suivit avant que ses trois partenaires n'éclatent de rire, le faisant rougir et s'offusquer.

-C'EST LA VÉRITÉ, ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS MARRER !

-T'es complètement stupide HYAHAHA !

-D'où tu peux bien sortir des sottises pareilles ?

Miyuki se contenta de pleurer de rire en passant un bras autour des épaules du lanceur qui pestait contre ses camarades. Ce jour-là, personne ne sût si Sawamura se faisait des films ou si leur relation avait évolué plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Le soir-même, Miyuki se contenta malgré tout de s'adosser sous un lampadaire près du gymnase, deux canettes à la main.

FIN

 **Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est terminé mais toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin ! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout les péripéties de notre battery déjantée, je me suis vraiment impliquée dans cette histoire, ça faisait du bien un peu de bromance innocente, de temps en temps haha ! Sur ce, le devoir m'appelle sur une fic Sarumi (K Project). A bientôt, peut-être ! :)


End file.
